Regenerated Believix
by spkdog
Summary: The Doctor's daughter, Jenny, regenerates into a believix level fairy when her ship crashes outside of Red Fountain. Meanwhile, the TARDIS takes the 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory into the heart of Cloud Tower. Will the Doctor and Jenny be reunited?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm awaiting feedback for part of an original novel I'm working on, and while I wait, I thought I'd work on this short little story. This story follows the events of Doctor Who season 4 episode 7 (The Doctor's Daughter). The story takes place around Doctor Who season 5, so the characters are the 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

-Chapter 1-

"Can you hear that?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a ship," said Sky.

The specialists looked out the window and saw the odd ship spiraling out of control. The ship crash landed in the forest near Red Fountain.

"We should go make sure that whoever is in that ship isn't hurt to bad," Helia suggested.

"It looks like a pretty bad crash," said Timmy. "The chances of anyone surviving are next to none."

"Then let's not bother," said Riven.

"It doesn't hurt to go have a look," said Sky. "C'mon, guys!"

The specialists got on their leva-bikes and went out to where they saw the ship crash. The ship was overturned and banged up pretty badly. They pried open the door to the ship, and a blond woman tumbled out. She looked almost as beat up as the ship.

Timmy looked her over with a medical kit. "Guys, I think she's dead."

The specialists stood back. The blond woman suddenly started to glow a yellow glow. She got into a standing position as the yellow flew rapidly out of her head and hands. When the glow faded, she had long caramel hair down to her knees partially in two high pig-tails and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing short sparkly sky-blue shorts with a tuft gold lace near the right hip sewn in by silver thread, a sparkly gold and sky blue mid-drift box-neck top with short sleeves and silver accents, sky-blue ankle boots with silver accents, sparkly gold socks that came to just above her knees, fingerless gloves made of white lace, and a sky-blue choker with a gold watch hanging from it. She had large sky-blue, gold, and silver believix-type wings.

"Hello, I'm Jenny," she said with a British accent before she passed out.

"She just changed bodies!" Riven pointed out.

"Well, she is a fairy," said Sky. "Maybe she just transformed."

"We should take her back to Red Fountain," said Helia.

"Yeah, then we can do some tests to her to see what's up," added Brandon.

The specialists took "Jenny" back to Red Fountain. After a while, her fairy form faded. Her hair was down and only reached her middle back. She was wearing the same beat-up outfit that she had on in the ship. She was given a physical while unconscious.

"It's amazing," said the school's doctor. "She has two heart beats!"

"I don't think that's a normal fairy thing," said Riven.

"Let's call the girls," suggested Brandon.

By the time that the Winx got there, Jenny had awoken.

"So, you're the mysterious two-hearted fairy," Stella observed.

"I'm a fairy now, am I?" Jenny asked with her British accent. "What fun! You never know what you'll end up as."

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asked.

"I'm a Time Lady," Jenny said.

"Tecna, what have you got on Time Ladies?" Musa asked.

Tecna looked at her portable device. "Time Lords and Ladies come from the planet Gallifrey. They have two hearts and can avoid death via regeneration. During regeneration, they form a new body. A Time Lord can only regenerate twelve times, however. The Time Lords and another race known as the Daleks got into a huge war, the Time War. The war became time-locked. The Time Lords did not survive except for one: The Doctor."

"So how can she be a Time Lady if only one Time Lord survived?" Bloom asked.

"I was created from a sample of his DNA," said Jenny. "The Doctor is my dad."

"And you regenerated into a fairy when you crashed your ship?" Flora recapped.

"I believe so," said Jenny.

"Can you show us?" Aisha asked.

"I can try," Jenny replied. She transformed.

"It looks like a believix transformation," said Musa.

Tecna scanned Jenny. "It looks like you are the believix fairy of time and space."

"How appropriate," commented Stella. "How did she just skip all the way up to believix?"

"She regenerated straight to believix level," explained Tecna.

"We'll show you how to use your powers," Flora offered Jenny.

"Thank you," Jenny said with a smile.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

The TARDIS shook and took off. "Where are we going this time?" Amy asked.

"Don't know," the Doctor replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rory asked.

"The TARDIS does this sometimes," the Doctor explained. "She takes off by herself and takes us where ever she thinks we need to go."

"She?" Rory asked.

Before the Doctor could respond, the TARDIS landed. They stepped outside the TARDIS. "Magix," said the Doctor. "A realm occupied by a large city and three schools: Alfea school for Fairies, Red Fountain school for Heroes, and Cloud Tower school for Witches. By the looks of it, we are in the heart of Cloud Tower, which is not good."

"Fairies, witches, they actually exist?" Amy asked. "I thought they were just fictional creatures in stories."

"The stories had to come from somewhere, Pond," the Doctor replied.

"Why is it not a good thing that we're here?" Rory asked.

"Because Cloud Tower has a tendency to become a large confusing maze for any intruders. Also, witches are very mischievous and the headmistress may or may not hate me," the Doctor explained.

"Hold it right there!" called a young female voice. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory turned to see a girl with aqua blue hair in pigtails and aqua eyes. She wore a short navy blue halter dress with the initial "A" on the silver waist band, navy blue knee-high boots, and navy blue arm bands that reached from her wrists to her elbows. She had navy blue nail polish and heavy navy blue eye make-up/lipstick. "I am Angela, witch of the ocean deep. Are you the commander of the blue box?"

"Yes, I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. "Hello, Angela, you must be a freshman witch."

"I must take you to my headmistress," said Angela. She used her magic to make a wall of ocean water surround the TARDIS. Then, she transported the whole thing away. "Come with me."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory went to follow Angela. "She doesn't look quite like a witch," said Amy.

"That's because Earth stories are deluded," the Doctor explained. "Angela is what witches actually look like."

"Stop talking back there!" Angela commanded. She thrust out her right hand, and Amy suddenly started coughing and sputtering.

"What are you doing to her?" Rory asked fearfully.

"I said no talking," Angela said with an evil smile on her face. She thrust out her left hand, and the same thing that happened to Amy happened to Rory.

"Doctor!" Amy coughed.

"Leave them alone!" said the Doctor.

"They stop talking when I fill their lungs with salt water," Angela smirked. "I need to leave you alive for the headmistress."

"Angela! Release the Doctor's friends!"

Angela put down her hands, turned around, and bowed to the woman that spoke to her. "I am sorry, Miss Griffon, I have disappointed you."

Amy and Rory gasped in as much air as they could.

"Go back to class!" said Miss Griffon. Angela went around the corner of the hallway. Miss Griffon turned to face the Doctor. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Griffon, hello," said the Doctor. "Haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?"

"I'm asking the questions here, Doctor!" Miss Griffon replied coldly.

"Now, are you still bitter about what happened all those years ago while you were a student?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Miss Griffon exclaimed. "You messed up the group project that my friends and I were working on and made me a laughing stock for all of Magix!"

"You tried to send the city to the Under Realm!" said the Doctor.

"We were going to bring it back after we got graded," Miss Griffon pointed out. She used her magic to take the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "Angela, are you still here?"

Angela stepped out of the wall. "Yes, headmistress."

"Take these three to the dungeon," ordered Miss Griffon. "Put them each in a different cell."

"Yes, Miss Griffon," Angela bowed again and did as she was told.

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"So, we're just going to sit here?" Amy called from her cell.

"That's the plan!" The Doctor called back from his cell. "Griffon will have to report to the other headmistress and headmaster, Farogonda and Saladin. Farogonda will convince Griffon to let us go free, all we have to do is wait."

_...Meanwhile..._

Jenny stood in the Alfea courtyard wearing a yellow skirt with frills on it, a white tank top with a pink winged heart on it, a denim jacket with 3-quarter sleeves, and white ankle boots. She had borrowed the clothes from Stella's closet.

The Winx had spent all day training Jenny in how to use believix, and she picked up on it instantly. Her powers weren't all that strong, since she hadn't convinced anyone to believe in fairies yet, but she was still having a lot of fun learning about her new powers.

"Jenny!" Miss Farogonda called. "Come to my office, please."

"Yes, Miss Farogonda," Jenny replied. She followed Miss Farogonda to her office. When they got inside, Miss Farogonda closed the door and asked Jenny to sit down.

"Jenny, when was the last time you saw your father?" Miss Farogonda asked.

"When I was created," Jenny answered.

"Miss Griffon from Cloud Tower called me this morning and told me that she had captured the Doctor," Miss Farogonda explained.

"Dad is here in Magix?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Yes, but right now he is Miss Griffon's prisoner," said Miss Farogonda. "I am trying to convince her to let him and his companions go, but she's being stubborn about it." Miss Farogonda also told Jenny about how Miss Griffon confiscated the TARDIS and the sonic screwdriver.

"We have to free them!" said Jenny.

"Precisely," agreed Miss Farogonda. "Griselda, you may send in the girls now."

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha walked into the office.

"Girls, I have devised a plan to rescue the Doctor and his companions," said Miss Farogonda. She told them of her plan.

_...Later, at Cloud Tower..._

Bloom and Jenny walked into Miss Griffon's office. "You are the girls that Farogonda sent," Miss Griffon observed.

"Yes," Bloom said. "You know me already. This is Jenny, the Time Lady that crashed outside of Red Fountain."

"Miss Griffon, I was thinking that since you plan on keeping the Doctor locked up forever, you could entrust his TARDIS and sonic screwdriver to me, as I am in need of such items," Jenny proposed.

"This is why Farogonda sent you?" Miss Griffon asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss Griffon," Bloom replied.

Miss Griffon pondered it for a moment. "Alright, but there better be no funny business." She handed Jenny the sonic screwdriver and showed them to the TARDIS.

Bloom and Jenny stepped inside the TARDIS. "Whoa, this is amazing!" Bloom exclaimed. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"I've never actually been in here before," said Jenny.

"Well, can you fly it?" Bloom asked.

"I have no idea how to," Jenny answered. "I am the fairy of time and space, though. Maybe I can use my magic to start it." Jenny concentrated her magic, and the TARDIS took off.

_...Meanwhile..._

Musa and Aisha stood at the opening to the dungeon in their believix forms. "Where do you think you're going?" the young witch, Angela, asked.

"We're going to free the Time Lord," Aisha replied confidently.

"Your going to have to go through me, first," Angela challenged.

"Alright, we can do that," Musa said.

While Aisha and Musa had Angela distracted, Flora used her zoomix to teleport into Rory's cell. Stella used her zoomix to teleport into Amy's cell. Tecna used her zoomix to teleport into the Doctor's cell. Then, they all teleported back to Alfea. Musa and Aisha, seeing that the others had escaped, decided to wrap it up with Angela.

"Well, clearly we're not getting past you," Musa said to Angela, concealing a smile.

"Come on, Musa, let's get outta here," said Aisha. They both went back to Alfea.

"Amy, Rory, these are fairies," said the Doctor, indicating at the Winx girls.

"I'm Stella, fairy of the Shining Sun," Stella introduced.

"My name is Flora; I am the fairy of nature," introduced Flora.

"Musa, fairy of music."

"Tecna, fairy of technology."

"Aisha, fairy of Morphix," Aisha introduced. "Our friends, the fairy of the Dragon's Flame and the fairy of time and space, will be back shortly."

"Dragon's Flame?" the Doctor asked. "You're the famous Winx Club!"

"That would be us!" Stella said proudly.

"I'm the Doctor; this is Amy, and that's Rory," said the Doctor.

Suddenly, the sounds of the TARDIS could be heard. It appeared in the Alfea courtyard. Bloom and Jenny stepped out in believix form.

"Those are our friends, now," said Flora.

"Is that him?" Bloom whispered to Jenny.

"It doesn't look like him," Jenny whispered back.

"You don't look like you did before, either," Bloom reminded Jenny.

Jenny nervously walked up to the Doctor. "Dad? It's me, Jenny."

The Doctor had to think about it. "Jenny... Jenny... Jenny..." All of a sudden, it came to him. "Jenny! You're alive!"

The Doctor embraced Jenny in a hug. Then, they came apart. "You've changed your face," Jenny noticed.

"_You've_ changed _your_ face!" the Doctor also noticed. They hugged again. "You're a fairy, now."

"Yes, I'm believix level, which means I grow more powerful based of how many people I get to believe in fairies," Jenny explained.

"If you still want to travel with us, you can get the whole universe to believe in fairies!" said the Doctor.

"Of course I still want to travel with you!" Jenny said. "Introduce me to your new companions."

"Yes, Doctor, you have some explaining to do," said Rory.

"Amy, Rory, this is my daughter, Jenny," said the Doctor. "She was created from some of my cells. I thought she had died for good, so I didn't bring her along. I didn't realize she could regenerate." He turned to Jenny. "Jenny, this is Amy and Rory."

"It's nice to meet you," Jenny said cheerfully.

"Likewise," said Amy.

"Yeah," agreed Rory.

"Shall we go?" the Doctor asked.

Amy, Rory, and Jenny nodded. Jenny took off her believix form.

"She can remove her wings?" Rory asked.

"Of course!" said the Doctor. "Otherwise they would just get in the way."

"Goodbye, Winx," said Jenny. "I'm grateful to you for showing me how to use my powers."

"Ah, don't mention it," said Stella.

"We're just glad we could help," said Flora.

The Winx each said various goodbyes to Jenny. Then, Jenny got into the TARDIS with the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. The TARDIS took off and left Magix.

-End of Regenerated Believix-


End file.
